Heartfelt
by wara ningyo
Summary: Shinomiya Koji always been kind toward his best friend, Iwai Takuto. Looking after Iwai who had a breakdown due to a small accident, Shinomiya acted passionately more than a friend should have. Was it love or was it just pity? ShinomiyaxIwai


Title: **Heartfelt**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gakuen Heaven except for a copy its DVD ^^v. Love it sooo much!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of golden eyes locked upon a calm figure a short distance away. The owner of the eyes watched passionately as the focused Shinomiya Koji released the arrow from his bow. It hit straight at the bull's eye. He bowed as part of the kyudo ritual and turned at his companion who had been with him since early in the morning.

"You must've been bored." He wiped his sweat with a clean towel.

"Not at all, I love watching you." The wavy haired boy replied. Shinomiya frowned. "I- I mean, I love watching people practicing kyudo." He realized what he blurted out and immediately corrected it. A tint of blush colored his cheeks.

"I'll go get change then we can have breakfast." Shinomiya kept his bow away and headed toward the changing room. Iwai Takuto waited patiently like he always has.

The two seniors walked out from the clubhouse and headed for the cafeteria. Iwai followed the taller boy quietly beside him. They are close friends, despite the fact that they do not talk much.

"Shinomiya-san, Iwai-san, watch out!!!" A familiar voice warned them from afar. Taki Shunsuke was on his bicycle heading toward them at full speed. Iwai froze that instant waiting for the impact to hit him. Instead, he heard a loud thud and the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground.

"Owwie…" Shunsuke stood up and rubbed his butt. "Shinomiya-san, Iwai-san, are you okay?" he inspected the two seniors on the ground. He managed to dodge them at the very last minute.

Shinomiya acted quickly earlier to avoid Shunsuke with his bicycle. He pulled Iwai as to protect him from being hit but they ended up in their current position. "Are you hurt, Takuto?" he asked the other with full concern. Shinomiya got up from Iwai to let him move his body.

Iwai recovered from the instant shock and tried to register any pain that associated with his body. He was fine until he moved his right hand. "Urgh…" A moan escaped his lips.

"What? What's wrong?" Shinomiya caught the sign that Iwai was uncomfortable.

"My wrist. I can't move it." Panic began to cross over his voice. Shinomiya helped him to sit up and take a look at his right hand. He didn't know whether it was fractured or broken since he's not an expert but it looked like Iwai is in pain.

"Iwai-san, gomen." Shunsuke said apologetically.

"It's alright Shunsuke-kun. Don't worry about it." Iwai tried to save Shunsuke from his guilt.

"Come, let me take you to Matsuoka sensei." Shinomiya wrapped Iwai's hand around his shoulder and brought him up to his feet.

"Let me give you a ride, it's faster that way." Shunsuke offered.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Shinomiya rejected the junior's proposal. "We don't want to hurt him more than he already has."

"Oh…" Shunsuke got the point. "Sumimasen…" he apologized once more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"There, that should do it." Matsuoka Jin, the school nurse secured the bandage he just wrapped around Iwai's wrist.

"Sensei, how long will it get to heal?" Iwai asked nervously. As an artist, his hand is his biggest asset.

"Now, now, you're lucky that it's not fractured but it will take some time to be perfectly healed." The long haired nurse cleared. "Don't move it too much in these two weeks and refrain from doing heavy chores until we confirmed that it's okay for you to do so."

"Is that mean I can't paint in two weeks?!" Iwai said frantically.

"If you want to still continue painting in the future, then yes."

"That's crazy. I have lots of painting to finish!"

"I'm sure it can wait for a couple of weeks." Matsuoka sensei said in a firm tone.

"But-"

Shinomiya cut off before Iwai could continue with his words. "I'll make sure he'll get proper rest."

"Koji!" Iwai turned to look at Shinomiya who had been standing behind him all the while through the treatment.

"Come back here after a week. I'll give you pain killers to ease the pain." The nurse scribbled down a prescription and handed the medicine to Shinomiya. "Take care." He smiled.

Shinomiya lead the way out from the infirmary. Iwai's face where white, not from the pain but from the horrible fact that he wont be able to touch the paint brush for two weeks. He couldn't even roll his knuckle firmly without being stung by the pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hold on to the pain killers, I go get you some food." Shinomiya went out of Iwai's room after his friend took a seat on the bed.

Iwai stared at his bandaged hand. His worst nightmare had come true. "No." his lips trembled as he spoke the word. Iwai stood up from his bed and walked to his study table. He pulled out the drawer with his left hand and took out all of the paint brush. Ignoring the pain, Iwai tried to grab one of the paint brushes. He failed the first attempt, the second one and all of the next trials. Tears started pooling up at the corner of his eyes. "No! no! no!" he cried and dropped his knees to the floor.

"Takuto!" Shinomiya appeared at the door with a tray of food. He placed down the tray on the side table and hurried to Iwai's side.

"Koji…" He moaned the name weakly as his tears streamed down his cheek. "I can't hold the brushes."

Shinomiya knelt down and wrapped his arms around Iwai. The skinny boy was startled with his friend's demeanor. He froze as the confusion of the feelings he's having overwhelmed him. "You're going to be alright." A soft whisper echoed in his ears.

Iwai looked up at the face of the boy in front him. He's the only person who he can open up to. He can tell him anything but one; the fact that he's in love with the guy. "I want to paint, Koji. I need to." He begged the raven haired guy. "I'm no good if I can't paint." He sobbed. Shinomiya's shirt was soaked with his tears.

"Hush, don't say that." Shinomiya coaxed his troubled friend. "It's only for two weeks then you can paint all you want." Shinomiya cupped Iwai's cheek in his palms. "Be patient, okay."

"But I-"

Shinomiya placed a finger on Iwai's pale lips. "No more buts." Shinomiya then circled one arm around Iwai's waist and another around his hips to carry him up.

"K-Koji!" Iwai protested his gesture. "What are you doing, put me down!" Iwai's tear stained face blushed in rosy pink color.

Shinomiya ignored the protest. Iwai's light weight didn't affect him at all. They only have a couple of centimeters height difference but Iwai is too skinny compared to Shinomiya's well built body. He put the other down on the bed gently and sat down beside him. The dorm leader stroke the brownish-grey locks from Iwai's face and slid it behind his ear. It made the confused boy turned tomato red. "Are you going to be a good boy and listen to Matsuoka sensei's advice now?" he seek a reply in the boy's eyes.

"I'm scared." Iwai averted his golden eyes away from Shinomiya's amethyst ones. "I've never stopped painting for more than half a day."

"Nothing would change if you take a break for two weeks." The calm boy assured him.

"But what if I forgot on how to hold a brush?"

"_Baka_, it's impossible for a person with a big talent like you would ever forget on simple things like that." He tapped his finger on Iwai's perfect nose. It made the boy smile. He'd never been so close to Shinomiya like this before. If Shinomiya moved an inch closer, he might be able to hear how fast Iwai's heart is beating.

It's hard for Iwai to keep himself composed when Shinomiya feed him breakfast. He's right handed, he couldn't hold the chopsticks with his left hand therefore Shinomiya gladly offered to take care of him.

"Umm…you haven't had your breakfast, right Koji?" The pale faced boy asked after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Don't worry about me I'll get some food later." He placed the chopsticks on the tray and moved it aside. "Take these." He handed the pain killers to Iwai. He took the pills and washed it down his throat with a glass of water that Shinomiya gave to him.

"I'm sorry I took your time."

"It's ok. I wanted to stay here with you." Shinomiya took Iwai's injured hand and ran his fingertips slowly around the wrist.

"What about your duty?" Iwai felt guilty that he kept the boy from doing his job as the dorm leader.

"There isn't much to be done today. I can stay as long as I want." Iwai's heart skipped a beat when Shinomiya placed a kiss on his bandaged wrist.

"K-Koji…" the artist flustered at the sudden behavior of his companion.

"Hmm?" Shinomiya leaned closer to Iwai. He felt like his face was on fire when Shinomiya cut their distance short. "You really scared me just now." The taller guy ran his thumb on the other boy's lips. "Seeing how brokenhearted you are, I almost lost my cool."

"Gomen...nasai…" Iwai whispered almost inaudible.

"Don't apologize, you're making it hard for me."

"Gomen…"

"Don't." With the final word, Shinomiya covered Iwai's mouth with his own. His kiss was so gentle that he was able to feel the softness of the other boy's lips. He pulled away after a few seconds then quickly pressed them again to Iwai's. Iwai gasped for air when Shinomiya withdrew for the second time but didn't give the boy time to recover before crushing their lips together once more.

"Ko…ji." Iwai mumbled between the kisses. Shinomiya took the opportunity and darted his tongue inside of Iwai's mouth. "Hnnn…" A sweet moan escaped from the boy. Iwai didn't put up any fight. He took everything that was given to him from the other party. Shinomiya's hand somehow got under Iwai's shirt and crawl on his flat stomach. Just like what he did to the painter's wrist before, he ran his fingertips from the middle to the side of Iwai's waist. It somehow relaxed the boy underneath him.

"Are you relaxed now?" Shinomiya looked straight into the artist's eyes. Iwai gave him a weak nod. He still couldn't believe that he just had his first kiss with the guy he had a crush on. The thought of it sent butterflies to his stomach. Not to mention that the other's hand were rested there still.

"Umm…Koji, I..." he composed his words.

Shinomiya didn't give him the chance and kissed lightly on his lips. "Stop thinking about anything and get some sleep."

"But the first period will start soon!"

"It's okay. I'll ask Matsuoka sensei to write a note for the teachers."

"What about you?"

"As a dorm leader I have to take care of the students in the dorm." Shinomiya winked his eye.

Iwai turned pink again. Shinomiya used his position to stay with him, that's rare. "You shouldn't." Iwai declined.

"Too late for that."

They engaged in another deep kiss that sent shivers down Iwai's spine. Shinomiya trailed his hand on the boy's slim body underneath the white school shirt. He massaged gently Iwai's temple, neck and shoulders without breaking the kiss. Iwai never felt so relaxed and he fell slowly into a slumber.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Iwai didn't remember how long he snoozed off. The last thing he remembered was the scent of Shinomiya's cologne and the warmth of his body cradling him to sleep. For the first time his nightmares didn't invade his dreams.

"Yeah, he's sleeping now…" Iwai heard a faint voice inside his room. "I'm staying with him today to make sure he wouldn't go through another breakdown." The voice continued. Iwai listened carefully as the voice getting clearer to him. "You know how vulnerable Takuto is, I can't leave him unattended unless I want him to do something stupid."

Iwai sat up on his bed listening to the conversation of Shinomiya with someone through the phone. Iwai turned to look at the balcony where Shinomiya is. He didn't realize that Iwai is up watching him.

Shinomiya continued with the conversation without noticing he was being observed. "No, I think I can handle it by myself." He replied. "I don't want Takuto to think he's troubling people. It would just hurt his pride." Shinomiya then said his goodbye and kept his cell phone away. He turned around and saw Iwai's trembling hands covered his ears. "Takuto, you're up. What's wrong?"

His eyes were red. Panic struck him again. "I'm so useless aren't I?" he wept. "I couldn't even take care of myself." The words he heard had troubled him.

"What are you talking about?" Shinomiya sat down beside him on the bed. He touched Iwai's shoulder but the boy shrugged it off.

"I heard you talking on the phone." Shinomiya's eyes widen. He wondered how long Iwai had heard him talking to Niwa Tetsuya, the BL Academy student body president. "I'm sorry I'm so weak." The boy sobbed. He almost choked on his own words. "You can go now. I don't need your pity." He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face.

Shinomiya sighed. He caressed Iwai's out-of-bed hair, trying to calm him down. "You got it all wrong." He began explaining.

"It's okay, I understand." Iwai's words were muffled as he still had his face buried between his knees. "Don't worry about me, I wont do anything foolish." He assured the dorm leader. "I'm sorry I have been nothing but a burden."

Shinomiya composed himself and kept his cool. He landed a soft smooch on the top of Iwai's head. "You're not a burden at all. Stop saying stupid things like that." He coaxed the painter. He lifted the boy's chin and secured his mouth on his lips.

Iwai didn't give the same respond as he did before. He suddenly pushed Shinomiya away. His tears flowed once again on his cheeks. "Stop doing things just because you felt sorry for me!" he said, his tone rising. "I want you to love me. I want you to love me so bad but I don't want you to love me because of sympathy!" The frantic boy confessed without holding anything back. "I want you to love me like how I loved you all this while." He said almost in whisper.

Shinomiya almost shocked with the sudden confession, but the calm person he is he was now able to decipher all of Iwai's conduct when the two of them together. He finally understood that Iwai had long fallen in love with him even before he had been in love with Iwai. "I'm sorry for making you wait." He cradled the boy close to his chest. "I never realized you feelings for me."

"It's not your fault." Pain colored Iwai's voice. "I don't deserve someone like you.

Shinomiya smiled as he brought their faces closer together. "That's where you're wrong again." His breath brushed Iwai's face. "I belonged to you." Shinomiya's statement changed Iwai's skin tone from pale white to deep red.

"Stop lying. I won't buy it."

"Have I ever lied to you?" Shinomiya teased Iwai.

"Then you're doing this because I'm pathetic."

Shinomiya made a buzzer sound. "You're wrong again. Shall I punish you?"

"Stop making me look like a fool more than I already have!"

Shinomiya chuckled before he touched his lips to Iwai's. He applied some pressure into their kiss and shifted his weight carefully on the slightly smaller boy. He make sure that Iwai's hands are on the side of his head to avoid hurting his wrist. "I love you." Shinomiya murmured between kisses. He pulled away and stared deeply into the golden hues with his amethyst colored eyes. "I love you because I do, not because of sympathy." He swore. Shinomiya resumed his passionate kiss to convince Iwai that he meant what he said.

Iwai was out of breath after sharing his deep kiss with the man he love. "I'm not dreaming am I?" he wondered. His chest was rising and falling as he was trying to breathe evenly.

"You're wide awake as I am." Shinomiya assured his now declared boyfriend. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" Shinomiya whispered sensually in Iwai's ears then nibbled softly at his earlobe.

A combination on red shades colored Iwai's cheeks. Inexperienced as he is, he understood what Shinomiya had implied. "B-but it's still daytime a-and we have classes to attend." He stuttered, feeling anxious about what soon to happen.

"What better time for it." Shinomiya point out directly. "Everyone else is in the school building. We're alone here and besides, we have a solid excuse." He grinned.

Iwai was quite surprised with his boyfriend's forwardness that he just discovered. "You perverted dorm leader! How could you abuse your posi-- hnnn…" the blushing boy didn't manage to finish his sentence when eager lips claimed his own. "Hmmm…Koji…" A soft moan slipped through his lips as the other's tongue trailed down his neck.

Shinomiya nipped on the soft flesh of the other's neck. It left Iwai a bruising mark – a mark that will remind the boy of his true love. Iwai would never doubt it anymore, after Shinomiya proved his love to him throughout the day and night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: This is my third fic and my first attemp writing for BL genre. I limited the use of Japanese words this time since I received a lot of complaint before. Anyway, please enjoy reading this and I would love to know what you guys think about it. BTW, aren't Shinomiya and Iwai cute?


End file.
